


方格羊毛毯子 Checkered Wool Blanket

by Mr_Spirit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Old Age, Other, angle Ben
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: summary：Five终于停了下来，开始认真生活，在现实世界。*哈家解决末日后的小故事，真的天使Ben出没，托梦幻想情节出没*脑洞来自慕容:“想看老五在末日后平凡生活中旧伤复发”，呃，结果不仅有旧伤也有新伤（跪）*结尾可能有点……关于old man Five的自我解读，但我觉得这是个符合雨季的温暖故事
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	方格羊毛毯子 Checkered Wool Blanket

  
客厅红木酒柜上的居家助手准时亮起早上八点半的提示蓝灯，随着Five从二楼走到餐厅，联网居家助手的热水壶欢快切到“开始”键，全自动磨豆机也哼哧哼哧开始每天第一份工作。青年往滤纸杯里小心注入热水，激起小麦和浓巧克力咖啡豆香气，天然气炉灶边缘的显示屏、桌子上亮起的手机屏幕、放在门廊的当日报纸都在提醒Five：今天是2026年10月2日。  
“早上好，孩子，烤箱里有培根太阳蛋面包。”格蕾丝的声音和吸尘器嗡嗡声混合在一起从客厅传来，Five瞄了眼客厅里挂满彩色纸条的横梁和两个新古董花盆碎片，希望格蕾丝能找到合适方法清理沾满白乳胶食物碎屑还有生鸡蛋酒的可怜羊毛地毯。家庭聚会总会这样收场，更别提Hargreeves家还有六个孩子。  
“早上好，妈妈。”Five在一瞬间蓝光后出现在烤箱边，拉开发现里面只剩一块蔫巴巴长得不完美的烤面包。当这种情况出现时，说明Klaus已经出门至少一个小时，那家伙总会精准挑走烘焙最完美的点心，用他的话说是“完美早餐有助于幸运星期三”。每个星期三是Klaus雷打不动的随机旅行日，一年365天睡死过去355天的Klaus难得早起，从罐子里倒一块写着目的地的幸运饼干，什么都不带冲出家门开始旅途。他的最小哥哥总是不能老实呆在一个地方，末日后的第一个三年他跑去西藏灵修、第四和五年绕到南极寻找什么紫皮海豹、去年圣诞节Klaus是在非洲大草原度过的，他和家人们视频对话时差点被鸵鸟从背上甩下来。  
Five拉开椅子，习惯性地摸出康胃宁药片丢进嘴里，合着热咖啡咽下后他切开太阳蛋面包，明黄色的浓稠蛋液叫嚣着要立刻填满食客胃袋，可Five不能太心急，他要等胃药发挥作用，小心保护他曾经因末日少食病而萎缩的肠胃。过甜和过油腻的食物都会让Five反胃，他不止一次从甜甜圈店门口经过时怀念曾经七个小孩自助甜甜圈大餐到肚皮撑破的日子。  
现在的Five走进Griddy's Doughnuts，不会再有店员怀疑他还没到喝黑咖啡的年纪，而会被店员贴心推荐第二杯半价的粉红莓果情侣拿铁套餐——他看起来和纽约城大学里的青年没有差别：挂着功课过多的黑眼圈、大杯冰美式和熏鸡可颂是每日早餐、耳朵里塞着全蓝牙无线耳机。  
更何况Five长相远高于平均值，女朋友（或男朋友）也应该是标配之一。  
大错特错，Five的女朋友不能喝莓果拿铁也尝不出甜甜圈味，Five的黑眼圈也不是来自功课过多，他和纽约城大学的每一个青年都差了一万八千里，因为他已经65岁了。  
  
康胃宁药片融化在胃里，给予Five温和舒缓的感觉，他切了小块面包培根，蘸着蛋黄液卷进口中。嗡嗡震动的手机接连弹出三四个消息框：“尊敬的Dr. Hargreeves！今天的初级量子物理学课程我能请假吗？来自康妮。”“我妈妈住院了所以我要去照顾她，初级量子物理学课程需要请假。来自巴雷特。”“Hargreeves先生：很抱歉告知您，您的《空间跃迁与量子态转变》一文不予接收……”“嘿，老五，你能把上周编辑意见再重发一份吗？我的电脑死机后什么都找不到了！”……以及更多类似消息。  
是的，远离世界末日的Five Hargreeves总得给自己找点儿事做，Diego受不了Five一直盯着妈妈看，修改程序和敲敲打打，当他在第二年生日时嘟囔说“像你这个年龄的人应该在上高中”时，餐刀精准插进Diego盘子里的烤鱼眼睛。Allision在旁边沉着稳重地拔走餐刀递还给Five，甜蜜地说：“我很确定当Five出现在中学课堂时会引发另一个世界末日。”“我讨厌数学课，如果你能帮我杀掉佩吉小姐我会感激不尽的，弟弟”Klaus殷勤地给Five递柠檬奶冻，Vanya挖走一大块塞进嘴里含糊不清地说“我们不如考虑一下接到‘请Five Hargreeves的家长前往校长室’电话时谁去？”“Luther肯定不行，Allision负责一三五，我负责二四”Klaus把剩下的都倒进Five盘子里，而Five在瞬间蓝光中消失，下一秒出现在Klaus身后，柠檬奶冻完美地堆在Klaus头发里，啪嗒啪嗒地顺着发丝往下流淌。Five双手揉着哥哥肩膀，摆出最浓稠且可怕的微笑说：“没问题，我负责每周二把你肮脏的下腹毛一根一根拔干净、每周四再用刺青枪植上新的”。  
后来再也没人提过让二次发育的青少年Five上学的事情，反而Five的个人邮箱开始不断收到面试通知和工作录用函，从银行精算师到大学助教应有尽有，甚至还有一两封艳粉色的夜总会公关录用函。  
于是，Five再次以敲碎每根脚趾和热红酒炖臭袜子威胁Luther、剪碎所有限定款鱼尾裙并在哥哥身上演绎口腔烟灰缸恐吓Klaus之后，他的个人邮箱终于能消停一段时间。而最终让Vanya停止在花生酱棉花糖包装油纸里塞招聘传单的方法就是Five“自己找点儿事儿做”。  
所以Five做过分析师、线上解题员、著名机械公司的远程顾问、生存类问答专家……现在的他暂时是柏林大学物理学系的远程授课教授（45岁，头像是个秃顶男人，Vanya选的）、古典数学领域二线期刊的编辑（52岁，签名非常花哨）、○克利大学工程学实验室的博士生（27岁，从未在实验室里露面，却深得老板喜爱）。  
在21世纪20年代，拜互联网所赐，你总能找到点儿什么事情做。网络与荧屏的一大好处就是人们不再需要面对面交流，没人在乎57岁的Hargreeves教授是否真的年过半百，27岁的Five Hargreeves研究员是否真的家住牛津镇，只要他每周能按时交报告就行。  
Five吃完早餐后回完全部消息，他得在九点上课前再换一次药。没人能解释为什么1963年枪伤造成的伤口唯独在Five身上不能愈合，妈妈保证全部弹片碎渣都被取出，伤口完美缝合，但它仍然会突然开裂，毫无征兆地慢慢渗血。Five发誓他已经用过明面和暗面上能买到的全部药品，但没有一种能让腹部枪伤完全愈合，哪怕停止流血也不行。  
他回到房间，靠在小沙发上撩起宽松法兰绒睡衣，撕掉中心微红的纱布丢进垃圾桶。接着用酒精棉球擦一圈伤口周围干巴巴的皮肤，摸出无菌罐子里的纱布贴好，换上衬衣扎进裤子，确保没人发现衬衣下的伤口，大功告成。  
已经七年了。  
世界末日已经远去七年，Handler已经在六尺黄土下睡了七年，Five已经“二次发育”了七年，现实世界的一切都在缓慢又快速地推进七年。  
  
在世界末日彻底解决之前，Five对纽约城的印象依然停留在2002年离家出走。当他终于回到Hargreeves大宅，真正在纽约城生活时，才发现自己在漫长的单人旅程中错过了多少他理应拥有的正常生活。现金纸币鲜少使用，一台巴掌大的手机能让你遍历纽约的所有轨道交通。Five很快熟悉怎样用平板电脑，赶着早班车穿过曼哈顿时他会打开新闻播报，朗读新闻的悦耳女声环绕身边，好像此刻眼前就站着电视新闻主播。  
Vanya会在每周五拉上在家所有人去农产品市集，他们要坐一段很长的悬浮轻轨离开市中心，四个人在联排坐上挤成一排，Klaus叽叽咕咕地抱怨Five坐在他的裙子上，Luther总会明示Five不如坐在自己膝盖上——在某次列车车厢空无一人时，Five真的坐在了Luther膝盖上，垫高自己的视野望着轻轨窗外的地上风景：纽约已经不再是Five童年记忆的那样了。清晨的太阳穿透从曼哈顿岛边飘来的灰色晨雾，比上个世纪更宽的道路却挤着更多型号花哨的小轿车。  
精致保养的自由女神像伫立在海湾，Five还记得他们七岁那年乘船游玩，所有人被小艇晃得上吐下泻完全没心思听Hargreeves爵士一板一眼的讲解，晕晕乎乎地看完绿色女人雕像又赶去下个景点。现在的Five有足够多的时间来欣赏她，他可以坐私人快艇环绕海湾、可以站在接驳码头用高精度望远镜辨别雕像脸上的每一处腐蚀斑点，或者买份黄芥末热狗喂海鸥耗掉一整个下午。  
对比千禧年，夜晚的纽约城完全像个外星城市，特别是在多雨的秋天。每当Five开车接下深夜航班回家的Vanya，车子行驶在空无一人的华尔街主干道，Vanya靠着冰凉玻璃闭眼小憩。窗外亮起又暗下的108块霓虹屏幕在她脸上拉出红或蓝的亮色条带，跟着女人小幅度呼吸在车窗上喷出白雾，她放心地睡在Five驾驶的轿车后座，像极了Vanya小时候抱着书本、靠着Five的后背打盹。  
21世纪第二个10年的新年庆典格外隆重，Allision给全家人搞到了时代广场演唱会的贵宾席。Five耷拉在舞台保护栏杆外看着姐姐压轴表演，他打了个哈欠寻思能否早点回家睡觉，可新年钟声出其不意地敲走Five脑袋里的瞌睡虫，随着人群尖叫欢呼迎来新的一年。“Fievvy！抬头看！”Klaus用力捅捅Five让他仰望天空——瘦小的男孩淹没在像暴雨一样的绿色百元纸钞中，纸钞飘到每个人眼前变成翩翩起舞的男女全息影像。周围三百六十度广告牌都整齐亮出“新年快乐”，他从来没见过所有家人们在同一时刻尽情大笑，于是他也忍不住笑了，难得没有对着Klaus头顶捶个爆栗，而是拿走掉在他卷发里的金箔彩纸条。  
即使伞学院的每个人都有稀奇古怪的超能力，他们都曾经千方百计地想要融入正常人生活，但直到现在，他们每个人都巧妙偶然地找到平衡。Hargreeves大宅不再是埋葬美好童年的坟墓，而是每个人过于疲惫时能安心回到的小狗窝。  
  
Five换好纱布刚好是八点五十五分，他左手夹着讲义，右手接起Vanya打来的跨洋电话走出房间，“晚上好，我要先去上个远程课，十点给你回电话如何……”右拐——  
失重、踩空、颠倒、重压——  
砰，咔，嚓！  
Five甚至没来得及发动跳跃能力就发现自己坐在一楼地板上，屁股以印度瑜伽的诡异姿势压着右腿，手机摔在两米外，里面传来Vanya惊呼：“Five？Five！你怎么了？！”  
“我……摔倒了，没关系，妈妈在家。”格蕾丝很快跑过来，一眼发现Five可怜的右腿骨折，她径直走去叫医生，电话对面的Vanya微微放心，接着疑惑不敢置信地问：“你怎么可能从楼梯上摔下来？你总是喜欢直接出现在一楼，拜托，你可是最擅长瞬移的那个。”  
“好吧，我只是没注意，踩空了。”Five嘟囔道，撑着自己挪到墙角，低头检查身上还有没有其他伤口。除了手肘磕青外并无大碍，他也疑虑地望着自己跌落滚下的楼梯，握紧手机喃喃说：“我不是……没注意，我不记得这里有楼梯。”  
“你在宅子里活了20年，你怎么会忘记楼梯位置呢，傻孩子？”格蕾丝一边上药一边对Five说。Five愣住了，他完全不知道怎么回答妈妈的反问句。  
  
医生检查后Five得知他的右腿粉碎性骨折，需要静养不能大幅度活动。当Diego匆匆赶回家并给Five带了个电动轮椅时，躺在床上吊起一条腿的Five直接蹦到Diego身边，用力拿打满石膏的右腿踹他膝盖，然后完美跌进Luther怀里，卧床期又加两周。  
“老混蛋……你想把自己身体零件都拆了我随时奉陪。”Diego气呼呼地从Allision手里拿药膏抹膝盖，远程视频通话里的Klaus举着一罐泡蜥蜴蟾蜍说：“我马上把这个南部妙酒快递给你，Fivvvey！当地人都用它治伤口……”“南部巫医？你确定这玩意不是召唤奇怪生物的通灵药吗？”  
“好了，各位，我真的没事。”Five揉揉太阳穴，放下手写笔滑进被子说：“我想睡觉了，明天还有线上会议。”Diego耸耸肩转身离开，Vanya帮他打开床头定时夜灯，轻轻拍了拍Five受伤的腿上石膏说：“早日康复，下次走路小心点。”  
Five缩进被子里眨眨眼，轻快地对Vanya说：“晚安，妹妹。”  
“晚安，祝好梦。”  
  
Five被一阵刺眼强光惊醒，他发现自己坐在纽约机场第二航站楼的座椅上，面前是一张硕大且清晰的男人面孔，睁大两只浓黑色的眼睛不断打量自己。  
“你他妈……操，你还活着。”Five说完就后悔了，因为他面前的Ben侧过半个身子，露出背后两只柔软的白色羽翼，初级飞羽的尖尖耷拉在白色地面上，绕成柔软的、忍不住让人伸手抚摸的一圈。再加上黑发男人头顶滑稽的光环，Five翻了个白眼开口：“嗨，Ben，到了2026年天使还是这么没有创意？以及这是什么地方？”  
“你的梦境，我的休息日，比较无聊所以来拜访大家。”Ben拖着两只巨大翅膀来回踱步，靠在玻璃落地窗前面歪头看着Five。“我刚去找了Klaus和Vanya，还有半小时上班所以我就再来你这儿看看。呃，你别费心掐自己或者扇自己巴掌，不会有感觉的。”Ben憋笑着按住Five伸向小腿肚子的手。  
“看起来你很熟练地……拜访大家？这算什么，鬼魂附身吗？”  
“走进白光之后我就不是鬼魂了，这算是天堂打工的小福利，我们可以入梦，但你们醒来都不会记得。”Ben打了个响指让他背后可笑的大翅膀消失，换回一套黑色皮夹克便服坐在Five身边。“人类一个晚上会做很多梦，但一般只能记住最后一个梦境的末尾。即使人们醒来后能回忆起一些已故亲人谈话，他们大多都会痛哭流涕地理解为上帝托梦。”黑发男人撇撇嘴说，“反正Klaus那家伙从来没记住过，你估计……”天使Ben上上下下地打量了Five一圈，“半斤八两，但Vanya记住过好几次。傻姑娘，她每一次都想再抱住我，但是从来没成功过。”  
“我不嫉妒。”Five哼了一声说，伸开双腿轻描淡写地说：“说实话，今天从楼梯上摔下来的一瞬间我以为我真的要死了，他，”Five点点自己双手，“居然没有发动能力让我从楼梯上平稳降落，我的身体好像忘记做出反应。”  
Ben忧伤地打量他的右腿，斟酌字句说：“说到死亡……你要知道，Five，整个天堂和地狱都在……期待你的灵魂。准确说大家对来自委员会、与时间旅行有关人士的灵魂都会格外在意。”  
Five皱了皱眉，虽然Ben告诉他这只是梦境，Five本人也没那么在乎所谓的死后世界（反正他根本不相信这玩意），但当他看到Ben好奇地不断扫视自己的眼神，Ben所说的“在意和期待你的灵魂”，他还是觉得有点儿诡异和奇怪，他不喜欢被人从头到脚地评价，像端详一块好吃的樱桃酱夹心黑巧克力一样。  
“为什么。”Five耸耸肩，还是发问，他一向喜欢刨根问底。  
“因为你们是悖论（paradox）。”Ben咧嘴一笑，接着凑到Five耳边小声说：“官方用词是程序错误（bug），但我觉得接触时间旅行并不是坏事，而且我相信你理智的脑子更喜欢一些专业术语。”他直起腰，举起双手食指和中指，做出双引号手势把“专业术语”强调起来，配上露出两颗虎牙尖的笑容简直让人挪不开眼。Five闷闷地想，果然Ben变成天使后仍然保留暖男特质——幽默、真诚、体贴——那些大部分Hargreeves孩子不具有，和自己这辈子都挨不上边的“好特质”。  
“请继续。”Five来了兴趣，双手抱胸，让天使Ben继续说。  
“你听说过‘权衡(trade-off)’吗，Five？”Ben的鼻梁上不知道从哪儿冒出个黑框眼镜，正当Five臆想这家伙身后难道还要出现投影片时，他们身后的机场落地窗真的开始亮起荧幕投影。  
“经济学？”Five赶紧停止脑子里的臆想，不要黑框眼镜教授，普通版Ben就好。  
“不，我们叫他人间学。”对方鼻梁上的黑框眼镜消失，落地窗外依然是晴朗天空和好天气。“权衡是指世间万物总会在不同适合度之间摇摆抉择，当抬高某一方面的适合度时必定会有另一方面的下降。人们很难做到双赢局面。”  
Five点点头表示接受，“听上去符合现实。”  
“使用公文包的时间旅行者们无一例外都违背了权衡状态，当然，人间学的研究表明世间万物不是凝固冻结的金属块，而是允许一定偏差的流体状态。短暂接触过公文包，短期时空跳跃不会对人类产生什么影响，时间会在未来慢慢矫正一切，权衡着回到相对平衡状态。但是……”  
“但是我跳得太远了。我的意识适应52年后的Five Hargreeves，而我的身体适应2026年的Five Hargreeves，他们差得太多。”Five坦白，Ben小心翼翼地点点头，他双手十指交叉一起有些纠结要不要继续开口说话。他头顶的光环闪烁着，昭示天使的思考不安。两人之间难堪地沉默了一会，Ben低着头盯向地面一点，他闷闷地开口道：“Five，你也不例外。”  
Five缓慢地呼了口气，他闭上眼把头往后仰，甩甩手莫名觉得轻松。回到纽约后的七年生活当然暗流涌动，藏着或多或少的违和与诡异感。比如Five永不可愈合的1963年枪伤，比如理应处于最佳生长年纪的青春期Five患有长期胃病，比如他的确发现自己的脑子不如从前灵光，智能记录软件帮他很多。  
他拉起Ben的肩膀说：“那么，站在天使的角度，你想对我说点什么神谕吗，Hargreeves大天使？”  
“我不能违规，不能在休息日行使神迹，所以只能和你闲聊……”Ben眼神躲闪，挪到另一个椅子上和他拉开距离，而蓝光一闪，Five咧嘴笑着双腿踩椅子，居高临下站在Ben面前，摆出“你不可能在我面前撒谎”的表情。  
Ben见状逃不过，张口说：“你跑了太久，超速太多。可我真的很高兴你能停下脚步回到现实世界，老哥。”他轻轻伸手拍了拍Five的肩膀，并不包含怜悯和心疼，只是来自兄弟的普通关怀。  
落地窗外传来飞机涡轮转动的轰鸣，Ben背后的天使翅膀再次冒出，为飞行前做好准备。Five知道他要走了，耳边开始响起每天早上一成不变的闹铃声。  
“那么站在兄弟角度，你又想对我说点什么，Ben？”  
“享受你的余生，老家伙。”Ben双手“抱住”Five的肩膀，当然，黑发青年的手臂径直穿过Five的肩膀。  
“2026年10月3日，早上八点半，今天的行程如下……”Five刚想翻个身按掉手机闹钟播报，固定在石膏里的右腿传来钻心疼痛，摸到手机的左手下意识收紧，左臂稳住身体以免打滑。滑溜溜镜面材质的手机从Five手里飞跃而出，在主人的注视下精准撞上桌子角，屏幕清脆地炸开一朵玻璃花，优雅决绝地在Five眼皮子底下裂成八百瓣儿。  
Five呆愣地看了一会掉在桌子底下的可怜手机，阳光从窗帘后透进房间，灰喉山椒唧唧咕咕地开始迎接真正秋天的到来。  
他不假思索地把身体重重往后砸，摔回温暖毯子里继续睡觉。  
去他妈的远程连线开会。  
  
那是一个与纽约每个冬日毫无区别的平凡傍晚，太阳有气无力地值着年末班次，手一滑碰洒了装满灰橙色颜料的油漆罐，稀里哗啦地盖满积雪不化的纽约城。 颜料飞溅到纽约城和曼哈顿岛的大街小巷、殷勤地给自由女神像披上神采奕奕的斗篷、最后拖着沉重的步伐将夕阳盖在大街角落的流浪汉身上，像为这座快要冻僵的城市盖上温暖的金丝被褥。Five仍然坐在电动轮椅上，老老实实尊听医嘱坐满90+14天，等待右腿粉碎性骨折完全康复。  
他在闲暇时间给Diego的电动轮椅加了很多其他功能，稍微改改内置程序、更换强力马达后让它变成Hargreeves家的“头号威胁”，没人想被疯老头驾驶的电动轮椅撞膝盖，尝过一次痛苦滋味的Klaus难得说出至理箴言。Five还在轮椅边上加了自动机械臂（是用妈妈的旧零件），不用再弯腰身上从侧面袋子里取电脑，机械臂直接把他要的送到面前。  
Five带了半块花生酱棉花糖三明治坐在小花园里透气，远离为圣诞热红酒配料表（“根本没人能尝出多加半个苹果和少一条肉桂的红酒有什么区别！别他妈在这上面浪费时间！”Five走出厨房前对所有人喊）吵得不可开交的兄弟姐妹们。橙色光晕从他身后Ben Hargreeves的纪念雕像肩膀越过，投射在Five手中的平板屏幕上，形状怪异像一对巨大的天使翅膀。  
普瑞医生寄来了体检报告邮件。机器人母亲并不能解决孩子的全部身体问题，她擅长治愈枪伤和失血过多，但格蕾丝对老年人慢性病一窍不通。Five听取了Allision的意见，在两年前找了这位可以接受时空旅行故事的“老年安心家庭医师”。她是个活泼的中年女人，每次邮件开头都是愉快的“嗨，老头子！”。可今天体检报告的是用正体字书写，开头是“亲爱的Hargreeves先生，请确保以下内容能被您的其他家人知晓……”  
“你想来条羊毛毯子吗，老家伙？”抱着一摞全是枯死植物的土色花盆的Vanya走进小花园，把它们堆在遮雨棚下面，转身绕到Five后面问。Five快速按下平板息屏键，深吸一口气想要说“不要，苏格兰格子看上去蠢死了”。  
他开口却变成：“呃，好啊。”绕在妹妹脖子上的愚蠢格子披肩从他头上落下来，厚重地堆在Five右肩膀、半个上半身、还有整个膝盖上，巧妙地把青年微凉的双手都包裹在毯子下面。Vanya轻手轻脚地把轮椅推到阳光更多的地方，走回屋子前说：“我等会再来找你。”  
Five懒洋洋地抬抬手表示听见了，划开屏幕继续阅读普瑞医生的体检报告：“根据NINCDS及ADRDA相关标准，简短智能测验结果显示正常，海马回计量与核磁共振影像报告显示……”  
火红色胸脯的小雀落在Five的半块三明治上，他一向很讨厌鸟类，讨厌这种有尖锐鸟喙、身披夸张色彩羽毛的生物，总会让他想起某个喜欢戴滑稽帽子，穿亮色礼服裙的……女人？她年纪多大来着？  
但是Five今天特别允许小雀啄食他的三明治，反正他吃完一整块一定会胃痛。Five往羊毛毯子里缩了缩，手掌按在发疼的枪伤上，暂时没有摸到湿润感觉，血液还没渗透纱布。这只大胆的红色小鸟跳到Five的膝盖上，亮晶晶的黑眼睛盯着青年的绿眼睛。  
“允许你多待一会……不许在Vanya的披肩毯子上拉屎，小东西。”  
他把体检报告滑到最后几行：“初期神经退化症状明显，建议服用药物以及定期检查。”哦，Five Hargreeves引以为傲的脑子里开始堆积蛋白质斑块，链接缜密神经网络的中枢开始缓缓熄灯。他曾经幻想过成百上千种死法，却从未料到会是被躯壳包裹最深的大脑率先中标。  
“Five，你也不例外。”他对自己说，张开红润光滑的20岁青年人手掌，合着从空中落下的白雪收进65岁老人的手心。  
挂风铃的门被Vanya撞开，她拉着Five的电动轮椅不由分说地径直把他推进暖烘烘的屋子里，推到壁炉前面，推到Hargreeves簇拥的正中间。  
即使有一天我会忘记了回家的路，那也没关系，Five想，因为这群混蛋会千方百计找到我。  
就像我曾经想要找到他们一样。  
  
END.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
